Finding Freedom
by snowbaby921
Summary: Hermione is in a abusive Relationship and thinks no one can help her. Warning discription of rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Freedom.

Chapter 1

Last year I should of graduated. It was supposed to be my seventh year after all. The war had taken it's toll on everyone old enough to fight. Harry, Ron and I were effected more than most. Harry finally defeated Voldemort and everything was supposed to be better now. Then why did I feel like shit. I hated the fact that all the seventh years were allowed to come back. This included Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini and Nott.

Malfoy tried acting like nothing had happened. His father caused most of the pain we were going threw and even though Draco was supposedly on our side no one believed him. Why would we after all the torment he put us threw all these years. Harry hated him the most for putting Snape in the position to have to murder Dumbledore.

Ron and I successfully kept out relationship intact during the war and are still together. I feel guilty because every time he touches me I cringe. I've seen him kill multiple Death Eaters and the satisfaction that started to come across his face toward the end was frightening. He had received a rather grotesque scar across his face, coming down from the right side of his forehead diagonally down to his left cheek, that was the worst thing. When he received that scar his whole self changed.

Thats when he really took the pleasure in killing. Every chance he got he would take down a Death Eater, even when they were bound and ready for capture, He would strike them down when no one was looking. I knew it was him from the smile that would come across his face every time it happened.

I decided to spend this time away from everyone during the summer to be with my family. I needed to live a somewhat normal life away from reminders of the war. No one wanted me to go and Ron cornered me before I left. I was walking by his room and he roughly grabbed my arm pulling me in.

"Hermione you are not to leave" He stated holding onto my arm even tighter. I could feel his fingers digging into my skin and it started to hurt.

"Ow Ron you are hurting my arm, let go of me" I tried pulling away but he forced me into him.

"You are leaving and are going to cheat on me, I know you are you whore" he slapped me hard across the face throwing me on the bed. I looked at him, holding back tears. This was not the Ron I grew to love, this was the monster he became because of the war.

"I'm leaving Ron. I need to be with my family. I'm not going to cheat on you , now let me go." he was on top of me then, restraining my hands above my head with one hand and clasping the other over my mouth. I tried getting away but it was no use.

"You're mine Hermione and no one else will ever want you. If I find out someone else touches you I will kill you not them, DO you understand?" I nodded my head in response as he moved his hand off my mouth and gave me a rough kiss. He let my arms go but I quickly realized they were now bound to the bed.

"What are you doing?" I squealed, noticing him remove his trousers and shirt.

"I'm having you one time before you leave" He responded and flicked his wand magically removing my clothes. I couldn't belive he was doing this. I was in such shock I didn't even try to move. I felt him hover over me while I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Open you damn eyes bitch, I want my whore looking at me while I fuck her"

"you mean while you rape me" As soon as the words were out of my mouth he smacked me hard across the face. I didn't know how much longer I could force the tears back.

He quickly rammed his cock into me. Pushing hard and fast with every stroke. I was a virgin before him so I was rather tight still since he was my only lover. He never used such force before and now was tearing into me with each thrust. I could feel the blood begin to trickle out and the mixture of my juices and blood stung each time.

I was crying now and he didn't seem to care. He began to roughly kiss me and pulling at my breasts.

"You feel so damn good. You will never feel another cock inside you as long as you live" I turned my head away knowing he was right. Knowing no one ever wanted me before, why would anyone ever want me now. His pace quickened even more and he thrust even harder. He was about to cum and I passed out.

I awoke being naked on his bed, looking down I noticed blood staining on the sheets and crawled off that bed. I quickly ran into the shower letting the hot water run over my body as I sat on the cold shower floor. After I left the bathroom and cleaned off the bed. I packed my things getting ready to leave before I met everyone downstairs. As I walked down the hall I felt a cold hand on my back.

"Remember what I said. You are mine and no one else's" Ron whispered in my ear. A feeling of dread came over me and I ran into the bathroom to throw up. Everyone said their goodbye's before I left for the summer in fear.

Fear of the thought I would do something wrong and he would find out. I didn't venture outside my family's house to worried to meet new people. My parents began to worry about me and wouldn't leave me alone so I locked myself in my room until it was time to go to the train.

The day I was dreading most was here. The ride to Hogwarts on the train in a small compartment with Ron. Even though Harry and Ginny would be there it was still a very scary thought. After passing threw the pillar that led to platform 9 3/4 I saw Harry and Ginny but no Ron. I was so jumpy every time someone walked by I thought it was Ron and would jump out of the way.

"Hermione are you ok, you look sick" Harry asked being rather observant for once.

"Yes I'm fine. Where is Ron?" Not really wanting the answer to that question.

"Oh he is in Romania with our brother. He will be starting back at school next month. He said to let you know to remember what he told you before summer" Ginny said as my heart sank to my stomach and I was actually really happy he was not here.

"Oh Ok" Is all I said

"Let's go find a compartment" Harry suggested.

"Um, I'm going to sit by myself for a little while. I'm rather tired and don't want to feel like a third wheel right now. Sorry"

"Ok Hermione. Meet up with us after we get there" They both gave me a hug and I boarded the train.

I walked the hallway until I found an empty compartment about halfway down the second train hall. I fell asleep right away knowing Ron was not around to attack me again. I unfortunately forgot about that others that could come in here. I was abruptly woken by the compartment door slamming shut.

"What the" I was cut short by shock when I looked up and saw the silver grey eyes of Draco Malfoy standing above me. He just stood there staring at me as he quickly put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I only did so because I didn't want to be hurt so I just squished myself into the corner of the seat and starred out the window.

I was lost in thought and forgot all about Draco being there, sitting across from me watching me intently.

"Thank you" Is all he said and I jumped in surprise.

'Oh, Um, What?" I asked really surprised he would say those words to me, Mudblood know-it-all, that he hated so much. This was a complete shock of how uncharacteristically Draco was acting. All I could do was stare at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Bloody Hell Granger, shut your mouth." So I did. I listened to him.

"I was only saying thank you because I didn't want them idiots finding me right now. I wanted to be left alone for once" He said looking directly into my eyes.

"So you choose to stay here with me? " I asked standing up

"I didn't choose this, being here with you" He stood up stepping closer to me. I honestly was scared, I fell back down onto my seat. He had a look of shear surprise come across his face.

"You're scared of me? never seen that before"

"I... I'm not scared of you Malfoy" i tried to convince even myself of that.

"Yes you are. Why, I do not know. You never have been before." He touched my arm then and I jumped up from my seat away from him.

"What is with you Granger?" I just stood crammed with my back against the window.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with me, now just leave me be"

"NO"

"What?"

"Why are you in here alone? Where is your dearest Weasley?" He mocked snickering.

"None of your business Malfoy" I tried walking past him and he grabbed my arm making me wince from the reminder of Ron. He withdrew his hand as I did that looking at me very funny.

"What was that, I didn't hurt you. Why are you not with your friends Granger?" He asked

"I said it is"

"I DON'T CARE. You are always with them, now your not. Your acting scared of me which I know you normally are not and your lover is no where to protect you" I cringed stepping away at him calling Ron my lover.

" So you've gotten into a fight with him have you? What could cause you to act this way?" He stood there looking at me. He suddenly walked closer to me making me push closer up to the window. He pinned me there, one hand on either side of my waist, his face in mine.

"Please Malfoy don't hurt me" I begged. His face twisted with rage and I didn't understand why.

"That's it isn't it" he stared at me "He hits you doesn't he?"

I just looked to the floor saying nothing.

"That arrogant, cowardly piece of shit hit you? Doesn't he know what he has and he has to go and hit you"

I looked up in amazement, what was he saying? He was so angry at Ron, why would he be? One would think he would be happy to know this. That a pureblood treated a muggle born this way. He quickly turned around ready to leave.

"Malfoy, Please don't tell anyone Please" He spun around and gently grabbed my face.

"Why?" I was looking directly into his eyes, I couldn't breath, his eyes were so entrancing.

"I don't want anyone to know. He'll find out you know, he'll he'll"

"He'll hit you again. I won't allow it"

"Why?" I asked trying to hold back my surprise. He let me go then and open the compartment door.

"I won't tell anyone" He said and left me there alone once more. I didn't have time to think about anything because Harry and Ginny were there before you knew it.

"What was he doing in here" Harry asked

"I don't know. He said he was avoiding some people"

"Who?" Ginny enquired

"He didn't talk after that. We just sat in here quietly. I stared out the window the whole time until he left" I was hoping they would believe me. Apparently by the looks on their faces they did. Relief flooded over me in a giant wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Freedom

Chapter 2

A week had passed and I still felt like crap. Everything that had happened with Ron kept flooding my memory. I didn't dare look at a guy let alone talk to any other than Harry. I was too afraid it would get back to Ron. I didn't want him to get angry with me and have a repeat of before.

I was folding into my self and letting everything go. I wasn't eating allot or sleeping. Charms made me look better but I was letting my grades fall and teachers didn't even notice that to much. They thought it all was from the effects of the war. My potions grade was the worst. I was upset because Snape was not teaching and the teacher we now have is a incompetent fool.

I was walking the dungeons after class one day alone as usual. I waited until everyone else left before I exited the class. Suddenly I got pushed into a classroom and fell on my ass on the floor.

"Oh Sorry bout that Granger, I didn't mean for you to fall" I heard Draco saying.

"What in bloody hell was that for?" I screamed

"I had to talk to you" He came closer

"Why" I backed away slowly

"I've been watching you. Not eating, probably not sleeping either, and Miss-know-it-all your grades are lower than mine,. Not that that bothers me much but still. What is wrong with you?" He yelled that last part at me.

"I don't know what you mean"

He kept coming closer, Something that looked like want was in his eyes, that scared me allot. I ran into a desk and could not back up any further.

"I can't see you like this, I won't see you like this. It hurts too much" he looked down for a minute like he was ashamed of something.

"What are you going on about Draco?" His head snapped up startling me.

"You called me Draco. I've wanted to hear you call me that for a long time now." He was directly in front of me then.

"I" He put a finger to my lips and then ran his thumb across my cheek very slowly. Shivers went though me then and I felt a pull in my stomach. What the hell was this, I hadn't felt that since I was first with Ron. It can't be, Draco Malfoy, I do not like Draco Malfoy, I kept saying to myself .

"Hermione , I have liked you since third year when you hit me. You showed me that muggleborns can be just as brilliant and magical as purebloods. I have had to hide these feelings for so long. Then you were with Weasley and I knew if you liked the likes of him you would never want to be with me, Especially after allowing Dumbledore to die" He looked like he was going to cry. I just stood there yelling at myself, knowing Ron would find out Draco was touching me and then he would kill me. I was shaking so bad I couldn't stop.

"Why are you shaking like this?" He looked into my eyes. He looked at me like he was trying to look into my soul.

"I want to kill him" He said

"Why?"

"For treating you like shit and not like" He stopped, why did he stop?

"Like what?" I urged him to tell me.

"Like this" and he quickly stepped into me, lightly pressing his lips to mine, gently rubbing his tongue against my bottom lip as I slowly opened my mouth allowing his tongue entrance. He flicked his tongue around mine as I let out a small moan. I jumped back against the table as soon as that happened, realizing who I was kissing, knowing I was surly going to die for doing that.

"When was the last time you felt that Hermione? That is how I would always treat you." he said.

"I can't. He'll kill me" I said trying to walk around him

"I would never let him hurt you"

"Your not even in the same house as me. You can't stop him from doing anything" I said "I can't leave him I'm sorry. I don't even know why you think you like me"

I left then, left him standing there all by himself. He left me alone after that, I tried to work in classes again and started eating so I would look good for Ron. Trying to sleep was not working, nightmares kept returning every night making that task rather difficult.

A couple weeks went by and I was relieved Draco didn't bother me. I was waiting in the main entrance for Ron to show up , pacing back and forth.

"Hermione, Love" Ron said as he walked though the doors. He pulled me up and spun me around. "Have you been a good girl" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes" is all I replied with.

"Good" and he kissed me then. I noticed fast that I didn't get the same response from my body as it did when Draco kissed me. I stepped back quickly to recover myself. I grabbed hishand and brought him to the great hall for lunch. As we sat down everyone welcomed him back. He completley ignored me while he talked and joked with everyone around us. i happened to look over to the slytherin table and noticed Draco staring at me. I blushed slightle and suddenly felt pain in my right leg. I looked down and saw it was Ron squeezing my leg making his nails dig right into it. I looked at him and noticed the rage in his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, trying not to yell out in pain as his hand squeezed tighter.

"Why was Malfoy staring at you" He whispered

"I don't know what" He squeezed so hard I couldn't breath. My leg hurt so much now.

"We'll talk alone after" he finally let go and I grabbed my leg trying to rub it to make the pain go away. I was too afraid to look away from my plate after that point. I just pushed my food around till the end of lunch. Noticing Ron still in deep conversation with Neville about something I ran out of the dinning hall going as fast as I could out to the green house. I had to get away to think. Needed to be far way from Ron and he would never find me here. What I wasn't expecting was for Draco to follow me. I was cowered in the corner of the greenhouse hiding behind some bushes.

"Hermione, I know you are in here, please can I talk to you" I heard Draco quietly asking.

" No go away, I don't want to be around you, just continue to leave me alone, Please" I yelled at him praying he would leave, but with my luck he didn't. he came right over and kneeled down in front of me.

"Hermione, what is wrong? I see he is back, I want to help you" He said as he placed a hand on my leg where Ron dug his nails into. I jumped up so fast, surprising Draco, it made him fall on his ass.

"Just leave me alone Draco, I'm no charity case and there is no reason you need to darken your self with me, the dirty little MudBlood, being around" I fled the green house and found myself back in my common room several hours later. I didn't want to be here, anywhere but here. I froze when I heard Harry and Ron coming down the stairs and I sat quietly in the dark. I listened to their conversation, trying not to make any noise.

"I just know something is up Harry, why would he be staring at her like he was" Ron was talking about Draco today at lunch I just knew it. I am in so much trouble.

"Ron you are just paranoid. Hermione would never like the likes of Draco Malfoy, she hates him" Harry was saying.

" he better stay away from her and she better stay faithful to me or else"

"Ron just calm down. She loves you , there is nothing to worry about"

"Your right Harry, she won't do anything, but Malfoy better stay the hell away from her"

I then heard them leave threw the portrait. I finally stood up ready to go to bed. Unfortunately Harry was the only one to leave and Ron was standing there apparently waiting for me.

"Where did you come from Hermione? Oh it does not matter, we need to talk now, somewhere else." He grabbed my arm and led me out of the common room and to an empty class room . As I walked threw the door he shoved me into the nearest wall.

"So what is with Malfoy suddenly taken an interest in my Mud Blood?" I couldn't believe he just call me that. I couldn't respond fast enough and received a hard smack across the face.

"I don't know" I cried out

"Don't lie to me. I saw you two staring at each other today at lunch. I know something is going on. Your cheating on me with that ass hole aren't you?" he smacked me and threw me on the floor. I started crawling backwards away from him.

"No. I don't even like Dr- Malfoy as a friend, why would I cheat on you with him? I was not looking at him, I don't know why you think he was looking at me" I stopped crawling when I hit another wall. So afraid of this changed person in front of me. I used to love him unconditionally but found no love left for him in my heart and it hurt to finally realize that.

He started walking closer to me and I pulled my wand out at him for the very first time. He was rather quick though pulling his out and yelling a spell sending my wand flying out of my hand and out of reach. I heard my self cry out.

"Please Ron don't hurt me again. I love you' My stomach was flipping almost making me throw up at saying that to him. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up nearly ripping a bunch out of my head.

"Owwwwwwwww" I yelled

"Shut up you whore. I told you I am the only one that will ever want you. Malfoy wouldn't even touch your Mud Blood body and if he did he would only do it to humiliate you in the end." the words stung me knowing that Draco had kissed me , realizing he probably was only doing it to torment me to no end.

"I know you are the only one for me Ron, I love you"

He picked me up and placed me on the table mer feet away from us. Spreading my legs and placing himself between them.

"Then show me you love me. Not just words" and he tore off my clothes and took his off, plunging deep within me. I kept my eyes open remembering what happened the last time and proceeded to make love.... no to have sex with Ron. When he was done he threw my clothes at me and went to the door. Before he left he turned around and said

"Make sure Malfoy and all other guys stay away from you. I meant what I said, any other male touches you I will kill you" and he walked out leaving me to curl up on the floor and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Freedom

Chapter 3

I fell asleep there in the empty classroom. I don't know how long I was out for but I awoke to hearing kids yelling in the hall. I slowly sat up hurting more from the metal abuse then the physical. Sure my body hurt, allot, but my mind didn't want to allow me to think happy thoughts. I kept thinking how I was stuck with Ron because no one else wanted me. I thought how good it felt when Draco kissed me but then remembered he only probably did it to hurt me.

I had no one to talk to, Harry and Ginny would never believe me. The professors and head master would think I only wanted attention and hurt myself. So I did the only thing I could, I closed into myself. I soon only stayed in my room other than to eat or to go to classes. I would only stay by Ron's side making sure never to be alone out of the common room.

After a month of this behavior I was called to see Professor Mcgonagall in her office. I found myself sitting across from her in her office and she was looking intently at me.

"Miss Granger may I ask what is wrong with you" She asked.

"Everything is fine professor. I don't know what you are talking about. I'm fine" I tried to sound reassuring but came across as though I had something to hide. She proceeded to look at me for several minutes as I was fidgeting in the chair.

"Hermione dear, I know something is wrong. You haven't left Ron's side in a month, haven't been doing well, lousy in your classes, and even though you fought in the war other students are doing just fine after doing so. "

"I am fine" I said a little too harshly

"You are not, you are to go to Madam Pomfrey right now and get looked over. I know when you or any of my other students are hurt and young lady you are hurting" She then waved her hand at me indicating I could leave. So I made my way very slowly to the hospital wing.

"Well hello Miss Granger. The Head Mistress informed me you were coming, please sit on the bed over there and I'll be right with you" She said indicating over to the bed at the far end of the room. Moments after I sat down I was being poked and prodded. She made her way pushing and feeling my back and came to a spot where my back had hit the wall and I flinched. She didn't like the way I did that.

"Your hurt but there are no marks. Do you use a charm on your self dear"

I looked to the floor not wanting to answer, afraid what she would think. Then she did the counter charm and all I heard was a low gasp escape her mouth.

"Oh my dear" She walked away fast and suddenly professor Mcgonagall was at my side.

"What happened to you" She asked eyes wide with sorrow

"I have become quite accident prone lately" I replied

"You have a hand mark across your face, You could not have done that to your self Hermione"

"Please put the charm back on, I'm fine. Nothing has been better"

"I want to know who did this to you now. I will use truth potion on you and I don't want to do that my dear" The head Mistress threatened me. I couldn't let her use that on me, I would tell more than I wanted to.

"I don't know, I really don't, I keep waking up from nightmares with new marks on me. I wish I knew then I could stop it from happening but I just don't know" I was crying hoping she would just let it go. He would kill me if I told and I didn't want that to happen.

"We will keep a watch on you while you sleep. Perhaps Ron will be willing to stay by your bed at night" Oh gods no.

"He can't come in my dorm. The wards won't allow him. I'll ask one of the girls, perhaps Ginny"

"Okay that sounds wise enough. Now take this potion it will make the marks go away and keep some for later" Madam pomfrey said handing me a bottle.

Before I reached my common room Ginny was already notified of her job of watching me at night. She was not told why but soon was asking me questions. We were sitting in ourI room that first night getting ready for bed. She placed a couple charms to alarm her of anyone near me or me having a nightmare. She sat on her bed, knees tucked to her chest staring at me.

"Yes Ginny?" I asked pulling my blanket up to my chin.

"Hermione, why do I have to keep an eye on you at night now?"

"I've been attacked at night in my sleep, leaving marks when I wake"

"Oh god why haven't you told any of us" She asked shocked to be hearing this for the first time.

"I was ashamed. I didn't want any one thinking I was craving attention."

"We would never think that Hermione. You are my best friend, we all love you" She ran over to my bed giving me a giant hug. If she only knew the truth she would never believe me. She would protect her brother. So I kept the truth to myself once more. I fell asleep shortly after curling into a ball under my blanket. I dreamt of Draco all night and for the first time no nightmares invaded my dreams.

I woke up quite refreshed and rested for the first time in a year. I bounced out of my room and down to the dining hall to eat breakfast and I was intending on actually eating allot. As I entered the dinning hall I noticed that Ron was no where in sight, This made me very happy. Soon I was finished eating everything I threw on my plate for the second time and Harry and Ginny were smiling at me.

"Hey Hermione glad to see you are feeling better" Ginny beamed at me

"yeah I had a Great night sleeping with no nightmares. What wards did you put up" I asked

" Protection ward, alarm ward and a special one I made that lets you dream of a person you feel strongly about or even love so you could have a restless night"

"OH" I couldn't believe that last part. I dreamt of Draco all night long and there was no way I liked him like that. I looked over towards the Slytherin table and noticed Draco quickly look away from me. I blushed and looked down at my empty plate.

"So did you dream of Ron at night" Harry laughed

"Um, Yeah. Guess I did" Ginny looked at me with a confused look on her face, I finished my drink then stood up and left the dining hall wanting to get away from them.

"Hermione" Oh Crap "Hey Hermione" Ginny yelled behind me.

"What" I snapped turning around

"Why do I think you were not dreaming of my brother last night?"

"Because I wasn't. Because your stupid ward or charm or whatever made me dream of Malfoy" I was practically yelling at this point.

"What" She snapped "You were supposed to dream of your crush or love, Oh my you like Malfoy" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"NO I DO NOT, I just don't love your brother" I snapped. Shit I wish I never said that but for some reason I couldn't lie to her right now. Shit what was happening.

"Well I knew I would get the truth from you with the truth potion in your drink. However I never thought it would work like that"

"You what, Why?"

"I want to know who is really hurting you Hermione. Who is hitting you like that."

I hung my head down and heard myself reply

"Your Brother, Oh my god please don't tell anyone Please" I began to cry.

"He did this to you, why he loves you. I don't believe you, your somehow lying to me right now"

"Whatever, I don't care, just leave me alone. Your no friend of mine any longer if you cant see that I am telling you the truth" I ran away not seeing two silver eyes hiding around the corner.

I found the first empty classroom I could find and sat against the wall wishing I never returned to this damn place. I heard the door open and tried to cower into the wall, hoping who ever it was did not see me.

"Hermione, I know you are in here. I followed you. Please talk to me" It was Draco. Why must he keep doing this to me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I said standing up.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Will be better if you leave me alone"

"He hit you again didn't he"

"Yes, because of You. He saw you staring at me"

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I truly am" He walked closer to me as I began to cry again.

He brought me to him and let me cry into his chest. he felt so good, I felt him lifting my chin so he could look at me. We stared into each others eyes for a while as I let the tears flow down my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N this is the last chapter. Thinking of possibly doing a sequal. Let me know what you all think and any suggestions on how to go about it. I have some ideas but want to know if any one else thinks it is a good idea. Thanks to all the review. I know this was a short story but I really like that way it came out. **

Finding Freedom

Chapter 4

Standing there in the empty class room with Draco was not such a good idea. At that moment I really did not care, I felt special in his arms and wanting nothing more then to be here with him and no where else. He finally broke the silence and I snapped out of my little trance.

"You should never be made to cry like this" He wiped my tears away with his thumb and lifted my face up to meet my lips with his. He felt so warm and loving. I wanted nothing but for him to keep making me feel this way. I brought my hands up and intertwined them in his hair pulling him closer.

He did the same as he placed a hand on the small of my back. Then Gently he placed me down on the floor and climbed on top of me kissing me everywhere. I felt an electric shock flow threw me when he kissed my stomach. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and looked me in the eyes.

"Can I?" He asked and knowing what he was asking I nodded yes.

He lifted my shirt over my head and took his own off. I brought my hands up to lightly touch the muscled structure of his chest and stomach. Quidditch sure did it's job on him. A low moan escaped his lips and he kissed me again. My hands instinctively went for the button of his trousers and undid them. He scooted out of them and slid mine off of me. As he pulled my underwear off he kissed down my legs. He threw his boxers aside and looked me in the eyes again.

"I want you Hermione, Can I have you?"

"Yes, Please" I squeaked out.

Slowly he slid his body up mine and settled in between my legs. He knew I had been with Ron but was still gentle with me anyway. He slowly slid his cock inside of me, thrusting gently into a rhythm.

"My god you are so tight, Feels, So damn good" He growled.

He was bigger in both length and width than Ron and he was stretching me in ways that hurt but felt really really good.

"Draco, Oh God, Faster Please" I begged

He complied with my request and began thrusting faster and harder. I dragged my nails down his back and grabbed his ass, pulling him even deeper into me.

"Oh God Hermione, I'm not going to be able to hold back much longer. you feel so good" He came down and sucked on my breast as I pulled him even closer. I felt like I was going to explode and an orgasm hit me hard.

"I'm cumming Draco Oh God" I screamed as my walls tightened around him.

"Me too Me too Hermione" He moaned out as I felt his release in me.

He collapsed on me then and held me tight. We laid there like that, him on top of me, for along time. He finally rolled off of me still wrapping his arms around me.

"Hermione, I like you so much. I don't want to let you go, I want you to be mine"

"Oh God, Oh God. What have I done" I stood up getting dressed

"What are you doing? Don't leave"

"I have to, Oh God. I'm so sorry Draco, I really am. if he finds out about this He'll kill both of us. Oh God I'm so sorry" I ran out of the room and straight to take a shower. Unfortunately I ran into Ron instead.

"Hey baby where have you been. What's that smell?" He looked at me enraged and pulled me into the nearest room, damn I can't believe this is happening to me.

"You smell like you were having sex, which can't be right because I haven't been around you all day"

"I wasn't having sex. I was running around out side. I was heading for a shower right now"

He smacked me then and pulled my pants down rather quickly. I had accumulated a mixture of my juices and Draco's cum in my underwear and he saw it.

"You little Whore. who slept with you. I want to know NOW" he beat me then for a long time. I wouldn't tell him, couldn't tell him. I feared for Draco's life. He could kill me now and I would die Happy knowing that Draco was going to be safe from Ron.

He did not kill me however, just left me beaten and bleeding in the dark room. I fell unconscious shortly after from the blood loss. I awoke shortly after in the hospital wing.

"How did I get here" I asked hoarsely

"Mister Malfoy found you and brought you here" Madam Pomfrey informed me "What happened to you Dear?"

I didn't reply, just feel back to sleep. I needed to get lost in my dreams and not think about all that had happened. Later that night I felt a hand shaking me lightly awake.

"Hermione, Love, wake up. I need to talk to you" it was Draco. Poor sweet Draco. I opened my eyes and looked up at his saddened face.

"You need to leave before he gets here. He'll kill you if he sees you here, he'll know it was you." I said begging him to leave.

"What do you mean. Did Ron do this to you?" he asked

"He knows I slept with someone, I didn't tell him it was you. You need to leave or he will know it was you. Please I'm begging. I went threw this to protect you" I said looking at my body finally. My breath escaped me when I realized I was bruised all over.

"You need to tell someone, You need to tell the Head Mistress, please before he kills you"

"NO, no one will believe me, no one. Just drop it please" He kissed my temple then and left me alone.

"Miss Granger you need to tell me who did this to you" I heard the Head Mistress say.

"I don't know it was too dark." I replied

"Nonsense. I heard you and Mister Malfoy talking. I was hoping you would tell me your self but I know enough to give the ministry details. you will be safe from now on Miss Granger. Mister Weasley will be punished for what he has been doing to you"

I couldn't believe it she actually believed that Ron did this. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Head Mistress, Thank you for believing it"

"Me dear please tell me everything so I know to what extent this goes"

So I told her everything. When it started, why, and every time he hit me and raped me. She was so shocked by the time I stopped talking all she could do was hug me. It felt wonderful to finally tell someone everything I went though.

The next morning it was going around the whole school that Ron Weasley was taken into custody and was going to trial in the ministry. They had heard he had beaten me on several occasions and was being sentenced to Azkaban for 15 years. I was relieved that I would no longer be beaten and rapped but forgot about what everyone would say. As I walked around school I received sympathy from most but others were not so pleasant.

"So Ronald actually had the smarts to beat your Mud Blood arse did he, Good for him" was what most of the Slytherin's were saying. Draco was sitting amongst them and does not says a word to protect me from the verbal assaults.

He said he would protect me, was it only Ron he was willing to protect me from and no one else. Now that Ron was gone would he want nothing to do with me. I should of realized that this would happen. Then the worst came from those I thought were friends. The moment I walked into the common room Ginny was on me.

"How could you lie about my brother like that you Bitch" She came at me and for the First time I protected myself. I punched her square in the jaw, before she knew what happened I walked away from her. Harry then blocked my way.

"Why would you do that to him, He loved you"

"I told Ginny this before about him. She even dosed me with truth potion and she still didn't believe me. You can give me more and I'll tell you the same thing. He beat me all the time since the war and even raped me. But of course your precious Ron never let on in front of you" I was yelling by now and everyone around us was shocked to hear this.

The realization on Harry's face was priceless.

"He really did that to you then, I can recall how you looked sometimes after he would be alone with you. My gods Hermione I'm so sorry" He hugged me then and this pissed of Ginny.

"How could you believe her, she ruined my brothers life" Harry slowly walked over to Ginny and dragged her away.

All of a sudden there was yelling from outside the portrait hold. Someone was arguing with the fat lady to let them in. the portrait flew open with a bang and Draco walked threw the doorway. Everyone was shocked that a Slytherin was here.

"What are you doing in here" Harry asked

"I'm here to see Hermione" he replied starring at me " We need to talk please"

I nodded and followed him out of the room. We made out way to the green house so we could talk alone.

"I am so proud of you for finally telling someone about Ron" he tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away from him. He looked at me confused and slightly hurt.

"Do not talk to me anymore. I came here to let you know I want nothing more to do with you Malfoy. You let your Slytherin Pureblood friends say nasty things to me about all of this. I want you to just leave me alone. You do not care about me only what you already got from me" I left him there then and went to go eat. As I made it threw the door to the dinning hall everyone starred at me. I hated that, knowing everyone knows what Ron put me threw, I was suddenly pulled around and brought face to face with a very angry Draco.

"Yeah Draco show that Mud Blood Bitch who's in charge, Let her know Pure Bloods are allowed to beat Mud Bloods" came from the Slytherins. I noticed Draco glare at his friends and they all shut up. he looked back at me and smiled, what the hell is he thinking.

"You are wrong about me Hermione" I heard gasps when he called me my given name.

"What do you mean" I asked

"I didn't say anything to the slime that was saying shit to you because I didn't think you wanted me. I didn't just want what we had the other day I want more. I want you, all of you. your brain, your heart, your soul and your body. I love you Hermione Granger and now everyone knows and I don't care"

I stood there staring at him for several seconds. I didn't know how to respond to this public display of love. Everyone behind me was whispering and the Slytherins remained in shock. Draco looked worried and sweat started to bead on his forehead. I looked up at him smiling.

"I love you to Draco Malfoy" and right after the words were spoken he kissed me, long and hard in front of the whole school.

Draco and I stayed together even though no one could believe it would work. it's now four years later and we are married and on out last year of university. Shortly after we graduate we will become parents to a handsome little boy.

Ronald is still in Azkaban and has shown no remorse to what he had done to me. Harry left Ginny after finding out she only wanted to be with him because he was the hero of the wizard world. He is now and Auror and a very fine one at that. Ginny ended up alone and miserable for the last four years and no one has heard from her in a couple of months.

I'm just happy to have found the true love of my life and have my true friends by my side.


	5. review response

**Just a note to a guest that just left a comment on this story. This is an AU story, plus it is just a Story. Everyone has the right to write what they want to, if you do not like it than stop reading it. No one is forcing you to open up a story and continue to read it to the end. **

**I have read plenty of stories on here that I didn't like, but I wasn't so rude to write a comment such as the one that you just did. It's not stopping me from writing, I have plenty of people who like what I write and I like what I write. **

**So enjoy your day which ever guest you are because I know that I am. **


End file.
